


You Need The Comfort

by syriala



Series: The Hug Series [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Scenting, mentions of Kate Argent, physical comfort, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 16:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: "You're angry," Derek said, but he still didn't turn around and Stiles hated every second where he couldn't see his face."Yes, I am. I very fucking am."Derek flinched under his words, like Stiles could be angry with him, and that wouldn't do, that wouldn't do at all."That bitch," he bit out. "That bitch got to you, again, and I am going to kill her next time I see her."





	You Need The Comfort

Stiles took the stairs up to the loft two at a time. He pushed the door open, annoyed that it was so heavy, and impatient with its slow movement. When he finally made a space big enough for him to slip through, he didn't bother with throwing it close. Peter could do that.

Derek was standing at the window, his back to Stiles, but since he didn't turn around he didn't seem all that surprised to see Stiles there.

"You," Stiles said and pointed at Peter. "Out," he commanded and was only met with one raised eyebrow.

"And what led you to believe that you could command me around like that?" Peter asked, small smile playing around his mouth and Stiles wanted to hurt him. Badly.

"I am going to kick your ass if you don't move in the next five seconds, and don't believe I won't. I will find something that will work," Stiles threatened without really taking his eyes off Derek. He seemed stiff and still hadn't turned around.

Peter glanced at Derek before his eyes fell back on Stiles and he shrugged. "Fine."

Stiles narrowed his eyes at him; that went easier than expected. Stiles had been ready to use the mountain ash he brought if need be, but Peter was already on his way out. He even closed the door behind him.

"Get over here," Stiles demanded and Derek's shoulders rose another inch. "Derek, I swear to God, get your ass over here."

"You're angry," Derek said, but he still didn't turn around and Stiles hated every second where he couldn't see his face.

"Yes, I am. I very fucking am."

Derek flinched under his words, like Stiles could be angry with him, and that wouldn't do, that wouldn't do at all.

"That _bitch_ ," he bit out. "That bitch got to you, again, and I am going to kill her next time I see her."

That finally got Derek to turn around and Stiles heart broke a bit at the surprised look on his face.

"It's not..." Derek started but Stiles didn't let him finish.

"If you end this sentence with 'it's not so bad' I will cuddle you until you admit that it was the fucking worst thing," Stiles told him and was surprised by the small smile that played around Derek's mouth.

"It's not so bad," Derek rushed out, as if he was afraid Stiles would interrupt him again and Stiles recognized it for his way to ask for comfort without actually asking.

"That's it," he decided. "On the bed, come on. You did this to yourself. Cuddle session," Stiles said, like giving Derek a hug and physical comfort wasn't the exact reason he came here in the first place.

Derek shuffled over to the bed, but stopped right before it, and Stiles wouldn't have it. He pushed Derek down, before he kicked off his shoes and climbed on it himself. He wrestled Derek down, aware that he could only do it because Derek _let_ him, until Stiles was lying on his back, Derek half over him and face tucked into his neck, arm thrown over Stiles stomach.

They lay there in silence for a few minutes, until the worst of Derek's shakes wore off and then Stiles started to scratch his fingers through the soft hair at Derek's neck.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to stop her," Stiles eventually said and Derek's grip on him tightened.

"I'm not. She would have killed you," he mumbled into Stiles skin.

"No, she wouldn't have. She needed you to trust her and you wouldn't have if she hurt me. She knew that, that's why she entered through the window and left like that."

"I did it again," Derek choked out. "I fell for her again; I trusted her."

"You didn't do it again," Stiles chastised. "You didn't know what she had done. You were still trusting her. That's the whole reason she de-aged you. She knew you would kill her for good this time, if she ever dared approach you again, and so she did the only thing that would get her what she wanted. She took your memories from you for that exact purpose. It's not your fault."

Derek didn't answer, but he did press closer to Stiles, who wrapped his other arm around Derek's shoulders to hold him.

"Are you...," Stiles started, but trailed off, because asking if Derek was okay would only bring a pretty obvious answer. "Did she do something?" _Besides using you to gain entrance to your family’s vault_ , Stiles didn't ask.

"I...," Derek started but Stiles immediately interrupted him again.

"Not you, Derek. Never you. It was all her," Stiles told him and Derek's hold on him tightened again.

"She kissed me," he rushed out, turning his face further into Stiles neck, as if that would protect him from being judged. Like Stiles would ever judge him for being used by a psychotic bitch, who should have long died a painful death.

Stiles felt anger boil up inside him, and he only realized that Derek could smell his anger when he quietly whimpered into his neck.

"I'm not angry with you," Stiles quickly reassured him. "I am angry _for_ you. You shouldn't have to deal with her again. You shouldn't have things taken from you which you never intended to give."

Derek didn't quite relax in Stiles arms, but he slightly loosened his grip on him. It was a long time before he spoke again.

"That wasn't the only thing she took," he finally said and lifted his head high enough that Stiles could see his eyes flash golden.

Golden, not blue like he got used to.

"What the hell," Stiles mumbled and his mind went into overdrive. He tried to figure out what it could mean, what he could do, what she did, but when he realized that Derek had tensed again, he pushed it all away.

"Do you know what it means?" he asked Derek, resuming the scratching at the back of his neck.

Derek answered with a mumbled "No," before he hid in Stiles’ neck again.

"We'll figure it out," Stiles promised him.

So far they always had and Stiles was not about to let that streak go.

"How long will you..." Derek started before he cut himself off, and Stiles didn't need to be a wolf to know that Derek was ashamed for asking for this comfort and that he was unwilling to let Stiles go yet.

"I told you. As long as it takes for you to admit that this was the worst fucking thing that happened."

"It was a pretty bad thing," Derek forced out but Stiles wouldn't have it.

"Come on, big guy, don't do this. You need the comfort and I am very willingly offering it. Don't try to cut this short. Especially not since it wasn't just 'bad'. It was epic proportions of fucked up. You were a teenager and still taller than me."

Derek chuckled lightly but he remained silent and Stiles counted it as a victory.

It nearly took three hours, during which Stiles gave Derek a rundown of what he had missed, before he quietly admitted that yes, Stiles was right. It was the worst fucking thing.


End file.
